Mamie et Papi
by princessed
Summary: Un petit oneshot sur le bonheur conjugal de Molly et Arthur Weasley. Contient des spoilers du septième tome. Il y a aussi des sous-entendus sexuels mais rien de porno.


Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Harry Potter et je ne cherche pas à me faire de l'argent avec cette fanfiction. C'est juste un passe-temps, point barre.

 _Mamie et Papi_

C'était une matinée tranquille au Terrier. On était samedi et Molly Weasley venait de faire le petit-déjeuner pour deux. Ensuite, elle avait prévu de tricoter un pull pour Charlie, de nettoyer les chambres, de recoudre les rideaux, d'arracher les mauvaises herbes… Ah, ses journées passaient incroyablement vite ! Elles passaient encore plus vite depuis qu'aucun de ses enfants n'habitaient plus à la maison…

Un hibou se posa sur l'appui de la fenêtre en hululant, et elle s'interrompit pour lui donner un peu à manger. Tiens, c'était un de ces hiboux français étranges, la lettre ne pouvait venir que de Bill, en visite chez sa belle-famille ! Avec un petit sourire, elle l'ouvrit, la lut, la reposa, la lut encore et se frotta les yeux.

Fleur était enceinte.

Pour Molly, c'était une nouvelle merveilleuse. Elle avait toujours voulu avoir énormément d'enfants et de petits enfants, après tout. La mort de Fred lui avait brisé le cœur et elle avait quand même eu un tout petit choc quand elle avait compris que son cher Charlie était à la fois asexuel et aromantique. D'ailleurs, détail amusant, elle l'avait deviné bien avant lui. Evidemment, elle voulait avant tout le bonheur de son Bill adoré, et cette grossesse le rendait apparemment heureux. Et puis, avoir une petite-fille ou un petit-fils, ce serait tellement merveilleux ! Elle allait lui tricoter de petits chaussons et lui chanter toutes les berceuses qu'elle connaissait !

En même temps, elle ressentait comme une pointe de tristesse. Peut-être que le fait de passer de mère à grand-mère la faisait se sentir vieille. Peut-être qu'elle se sentait toujours un peu jalouse de cette Fleur, cette étrangère qui lui avait plus ou moins pris le deuxième homme de sa vie. Peut-être que cette grossesse était la preuve que Bill et Fleur avaient eu des rapports sexuels ensemble, et qu'aucune mère n'arrive à imaginer l'enfant dont elle a changé les couches en pleine partie de jambes en l'air. Oh, ce bébé représentait la fin d'une époque…

Molly mit la lettre de côté et entendit Arthur qui descendait les escaliers. Elle finit de déposer son thé et ses toasts sur la table. Arthur vint à elle et la prit dans ses bras en l'appelant sa Molynette avant de s'asseoir à table avec elle.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? s'enquit Molly.

\- Oh, pas très bien. J'ai rêvé que j'étais enfermé dans une maison de Hobbits.

Molly soupira intérieurement. Le ministère avait récemment saisi plusieurs dizaines de livres moldus et Arthur se plongeait dedans dès qu'il avait un moment. Enfin, il n'essayait plus de modifier des Ford Anglia, c'était déjà ça.

\- Tu veux une bonne nouvelle ? s'enquit-elle en se servant en marmelade.

\- Bien sûr ! Ginny est admise dans l'équipe ?

\- Tu vas être grand-père.

Arthur resta stupéfait un instant, puis se mit à rire. Il rit une bonne minute sans pouvoir s'arrêter, et Molly se demanda un instant si elle allait devoir appeler un médicomage.

\- Tu es sûr ? finit-il par demander en reprenant son souffle.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit une plaisanterie, répondit-elle. Notre Bill et sa Fleur. C'est prévu pour novembre et on ne sait pas encore si ce sera une fille ou un garçon.

Arthur retourna cette nouvelle dans sa tête. Comme Molly, il se réjouissait du bonheur de leur fils et aimait bien l'idée d'être grand-père. Seulement, cette nouvelle l'attristait un peu. Pourquoi ? Ah, oui : il se sentait vaguement envieux. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas passé de nuit romantique avec sa Molly. Ils s'étaient enfoncés dans la routine pendant des années, ils ne faisaient plus l'amour que rarement. Et maintenant que les enfants avaient pris leur envol, il lui restait une impression de vide.

Arthur réfléchit un long moment, puis prit sa femme par la main et lui sourit tendrement.

\- Je propose qu'on leur fasse un joli cadeau de naissance !

\- J'y ai déjà pensé, répondit Molly. Pourquoi pas un joli vêtement fabriqué maison?

\- Si tu veux ! Et pour fêter ça, je vais te préparer une jolie surprise !

\- Une surprise ? demanda Molly, soudain méfiante. Quelle surprise ?

\- Oh, si je te le disais, ce ne serait plus une surprise !

* * *

Molly craignait le pire mais ses craintes s'avérèrent infondées. Le soir, Arthur lui banda les yeux et l'introduisit dans la cantine, où l'attendait un dîner aux chandelles qu'il avait préparé lui-même. Le rôti était un peu trop cuit mais tout le reste était excellent. Ensuite, Arthur l'entraîna dans la chambre, où Molly resta stupéfaite. Il avait répandu des pétales de roses sur les draps et enchanté des bougies allumées qui flottaient un peu partout. Dans un coin, un violon miniature jouait tout seul la chanson préférée de Molly.

\- C'est très beau, murmura-t-elle, toute émue. J'ai l'impression d'être une jeune fille qui attend sa première fois !

\- Et regarde un peu ce livre moldu ! s'écria joyeusement Arthur.

Le visage de Molly se décomposa. Elle avait espéré une soirée romantique, pas une séance de lecture ! Oh, comment une aussi bonne soirée pouvait-elle se terminer aussi mal ?

\- Je préfèrerais qu'on fasse des câlins ! s'écria-t-elle. Arthur ! Tu me trouve trop vieille pour me toucher ?

\- Au contraire ! protesta Arthur, qui avait viré au rouge tomate. Tu es… Être aussi belle que toi après avoir porté six enfants, c'est vraiment impossible ! Et puis… Ce livre s'appelle le kamasoutra. C'est un… un… un recueil avec des idées de préliminaires et de positions sexuelles et je pensais qu'on pourrait le feuilleter, trouver des choses qui nous intéressent tous les deux et essayer !

Molly éclata de rire. Ah, cet Arthur ! Comment ne pas aimer quelqu'un qui avait autant de bonnes idées ?

\- D'accord ! dit-elle. J'ai envie d'être au-dessus, tu veux bien ?

\- Oui ! répondit-il en s'asseyant pour lire confortablement. Voyons, il y a beaucoup de positions où tu peux être au-dessus… tiens, celle-ci a l'air pas mal, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Molly lui sourit, une lueur gourmande dans les yeux, et l'entraîna en position horizontale.

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, Molly se réveilla, toute rougissante. Ils avaient essayé pas mal de choses et passé des moments merveilleux et très intéressants. Tout compte fait, la vie loin des enfants avait des avantages. Et puis, qui avait dit que passé un certain âge, on n'a plus le droit de s'amuser ?

Elle se blottit contre son Arthur et ferma les yeux, folle de joie…

 _La fin !_


End file.
